Life of Lies
by ravenwalker321
Summary: What if Clary had a sister? What if Jocelyn kept it a secret even after Clary found out that she'd become a shadowhunter? When Carol sees Clary kill a demon in Pandemonium she realises she isn't a normal girl. Clary starts to help Carol find out who her true family is. But Clary starts to find out more secrets about her family that she never even knew. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

**hi everybody. This is an idea I had a while ago. Review me if you like it!**

CHAPTER 1:

Caroline Waters wasn't a girl that liked dancing. But her friend Sarah had bribed her into coming. Now she was dancing to the music and looking everywhere around her. She decided she liked this club, though the name was a bit weird: Pandemonium.

As she danced she caught sight of a red headed girl following a dark haired guy into a storage room.

_What is she doing? _

Caroline followed the redhead into the storage room, thinking it weird to be following a fella but not let them know. As she stepped inside the room, she caught sight of the dark haired guy making out with a black haired girl. The black haired girl had her eyes open, and was grimacing. As soon as she saw the red headed girl she winked.

When the redhead drew out a sword thingy Carol stifled a gasp.

The black haired girl kicked the dark haired guy away and brandished a whip. The whip curled around the guy's legs. He cried out.

"He's all yours, Clary," the black haired girl said with a grin.

"Is Jace and Alec gonna kill you for letting me go Shadowhunting and kill a demon?" The girl-Clary-said.

"Yep. But you have to get some experience one way or another, " the girl said.

Clary walked forward and plunged the knife into the boy's heart. Black blood burst from his wound, splattering Clary accross the face.

Carol screamed in horror.

Clary whirled around, surprised.

That's when Carol saw that Clary looked exactly like her.

Same green eyes, same red hair, same freckles that dusted her skin, and the same height.

Suddenly a sharp sting shot through Carol's arm. She gasped and looked down in surprise. The girls whip was circling her arm.

"Who are you?" Clary demanded, eyes suspicious.

"Your a murderer!" Carol hissed through her teeth.

The dark haired girl and Clary exchanged a look. Then the dark haired girl said "Clary asked you a question. You better hurry before we drag you back to the Institute."

* * *

**I know it's short, but I wanna see what you guys think of it before I continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because some people liked the first chapter, I decided to go ahead and write another. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2:

Clary stared in horror at the girl. She looked exactly like her, like she was Clary's twin.

_But that's impossible. Sebastian was my only other sibling. And he's dead now!_

Clary watched as the girl gasped in surprise at the pain of Isabelle's whip. Clary knew how that felt, she'd been in this girl's place before. But Clary couldn't help but wonder who and why this girl looked exactly like her.

The girl yanked the whip off her arm and ran towards the door.

Isabelle flicked her wrist towards the other red head. It coiled itself around the girl's legs. Izzy pulled the other girl towards herself. Then she stalked over to the girl's side and leant down beside her.

"I'm only going to ask this once. Who are you? And why the hell do you look like Clary?" Isabelle snapped, clearly irritated because she hadn't gotten the answers she'd wanted earlier.

"M-my n-name is C-Carol," the girl said.

Izzy smiled, happy that she'd gotten an answer at last.

"Do you know what we are?" Isabelle asked.

"N-no!" Carol said.

Clary and Carol made eye contact just for a second. But that was enough for Clary to know that Carol was telling the truth. Clary stepped forward, tearing her gaze away from the terrified girl.

"Izzy! You're scaring her! Just let her go!" Clary said, feeling sorry for Carol.

"But what if she's a demon? Or a shapeshifter? She looks exactly like you, in case you hadn't noticed!" Isabelle protested.

"I don't think she is. She's a mundane," Clary said.

Isabelle took the whip off Carol and wrapped it around her wrist, all the while glaring at Carol.

"Oh, and Carol, we'll be seeing you soon," Isabelle said with a smile.

Carol only stared at her fearfully. Clary watched her, still feeling a little suspicious.

Carol turned and left.

"Let's go back to the Institute, Clary. And we are telling mom about this look alike that you've got,"Izzy said to Clary, pulling down her skirt a bit more.

Clary decided she was going to track down this girl, and find out more about her. She had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well, though.

When Clary and Izzy got back to the Institute, Jace was furious with Isabelle.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Just running off with Clary without even telling Alec or me where you were going!" Jace shouted.

"She has to start Shadowhunting without you always protecting her! She doesn't need you to watch her back every second of every day! Besides, I was with her the whole time. She even killed an Eidolen demon on her own!" Izzy shouted back.

Jace jerked back, surprise written all over his face, then it was quickly chased away by anger.

"You let her kill a demon on her own!"

"Izzy right, Jace. Clary needs to learn how to defend herself without others helping her. She needs her own independency, " Alec said.

Clary had been watching this with a sudden boredom. She was growing impatient by the minute. She finally decided to go and talk to Maryse on her own.

When Izzy saw Clary walk towards the library, she followed her, along with Alec and Jace.

Izzy knew what Clary was going to do, but Jace and Alec didn't. So she told them what had happened.

Clary pushed open thr door of the library.

"Maryse?"

"Is that you, Clary?"

"Yeah. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure. What's wrong?" Maryse asked.

Maryse was an older version of Isabelle, except she had Alec's blue eyes instead of Isabelle's brown ones.

"Izzy and I went Shadowhunting in Pandemonium tonight," Clary told her.

Maryse nodded. Alec, Jace and Isabelle sat down near Clary, listening in on the conversation.

"Well, while I killed a demon, a girl witnessed me kill it. And the strange thing is, she looks exactly like me, but she says her name is Carol," Clary explained.

"But that's impossible! "Maryse said, astonished.

Clary told her that she would like to find out more about her with Maryse's permission.

"Yes. You and Izzy can start researching on her. Starting tomorrow. Izzy, look up any profiles on her, and Clary, try to find this girl. Alec and Jace will also help Clary and Isabelle. Now go. I have to do something for the Clave," Maryse ordered them.

"I'm helping Clary find her too," Izzy said to her brothers.

"Yeah, you are. You can search for her with me, while Alec and Jace look for her together," Clary said, smirking at Jace, who was scowling because he couldn't go with Clary.


	3. Chapter 3

This is another chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 3

Carol was in the café when she caught sight of red hair. She looked up and saw Clary with Isabelle. Immediately she got ticked off. Were these girls stalking her now? Or were they trying to find her and kill her like Clary had done with that boylast night?

She stood up and grabbed her handbag. But before she could make it there the girls had already seen her. She tried to walk past them when Isabelle grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me," Carol said calmly.

Clary stepped forward. She was dressed in normal clothes today. A black top with green jeans that brought out her eyes and fiery red hair. Again, Carol wondered why they looked so alike. They still had that same red hair, same freckles, and the same emerald eyes.

"We just wanna talk to you," Clary reassured her.

"I don't think I wanna talk to you, though!" Carol snapped.

"Well, you will," Isabelle said.

Carol thought about it for a minute. Maybe if she went to this so called Institute, they would leave her alone if they got their answers. A part of her was sscreaming at her to say no, while another told her she'd be safe with Clary. She seemed nice, even though she was stalking her.

"Fine,

I'll go with you, but I swear to God, if you try to kill me, I'll call the cops," Carol said.

Isabelle and Clary eexchanged a look, then burst out laughing. Carol stared at them in surprise. She hadn't expected that.

Isabelle stopped laughing and said; "The cops?! WhWhat's the point of calling them when they can't see us? We're invisible to mundanes! And you look like you're talking to yourself right now!" Again, Isabelle and Clary burst out laughing.

On hearing this, Carol looked around her, and realised pepeople were staring at her with bewildered expressions on their faces.

That's when Carol realised that the two girls were right; nobody could see them, except her.

Annoyed, Carol walked out. But she heard the two girls behind her.

"By the way, we don't say God, we say Angel," Clary said when they were at Central Park.

Carol started to wonder how they had found her. Unaware that she had voiced it, Clary answered her.

"Isabelle used the Sensor to find you. And she did some research on your records."

"What the hell Iis a Sensor?" Carol asked in bewilderment.

As she asked this, she saw something dark hurtle towards her out of the corner of her eye. Immediately, she took a step back. But Iit was already too late. The black thing jumped her.

While the thing clawed at her stomach, she heard Clary yell the name Michael. Suddenly, a blade was embeddedin the thing's back. It disappeared, leaving ash on Carol.

Carol's eyes rolled back Iinto her head, and everything went black.

Clary's POV

As Clary stabbed the demon in the heart, she caught sight of Carol's pale face.

_Crap! She's poisened!_

Clary rushed to the unconscious body and asked Isabelle to draw and Iratze on Carol.

"Clary! She is a mundie!" Izzy protested.

For some reason, deep down, Clary knew that Carol wasn't a mundane, but a Shadowhunter.

"She's not a mundie, Isabelle! She has the Shadowhunter blood in her. I just know it!"

Izzy rolled her eyes, but drew the Iratze while Clary called Magnus and told him to meet them at the Institute. After Clary was finished talking to Magnus, she called Jace and told him what had happened. All the while, Isabelkevwas dragging Carol back to the Institute as fast as she could.

They met Magnus at the Institute while Jace and Alec arrived 10 minutes later.

Isabelle explained to them what had happened while Clary stayed with Magnus in the Infirmary.

"It can't be!" Magnus said, looking and sounding, astonished.

"What?!" Clary asked, shooting up from her chair to see what was going on.

"She's got Shadowhunter blood in her. Just like you said," Magnus told her.

_Carol's past:_

_ In a hospital, two twin babies lay in their cots, crying. Beside the cots, lay a red haired mother, fast asleep, with a smile on her face. She had fallen asleep from exhaustion. _

_The door of the hospital room opened, and in came a hooded figure. The hooded person was a woman. She lifted the hood off of her face, exposing her pale skin, and silver blonde hair. She lifted up one of the twin girls, and cooed softly to it. At the sound of the voice the babies quietened down. _

_ The mother tensed up, but didn't wake up._

_ The silvery blonde haired woman held the girl in her arms and turned towards the door. _

_ At the sound of the door slamming, the mother shot out of her bed, eyes wide. _

_ She looked towards her twins' cots, but only one girl was there. _

_Terrified, the woman sprang from her hospital bed, tears streaming down her face. _

_ But there was no sign of the other twin. _

_ She went to look for the nurses, but they said they hadn't went near her twins. _

_ The mother burst into tears, sobs racking her body._

_ Meanwhile, the silver haired woman went unnoticed. Nobody would see them because of the glamour she'd put on. So for 16 years, the child grew up without her real mother._

* * *

So there is your chapter! Longer this time. If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story, please review or pm me. I love when people want to give me ideas. And I always try to put everyone's ideas in my stories.

Julia:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Thank you to anyone that has been supporting this story. I really appreciate it. So here is your new chapter!

Chapter 4

Carol's POV

Carol heard the sound of a male voice talking to Clary as she woke up.

"But who is her mother? And why does she look like me so much?!" Clary asked, her voice sounding annoyed.

"She could be a long lost relative of yours, a cousin maybe. A lot of cousins look exactly like each other. Maybe your mom knows who she is," the male voice replied.

Carol took this time to open her eyes. At first she was blinded by the white lights, but eventually her eyes adjusted to it. She saw that she was in a room with loads of white beds.

_This must of been the Infirmary I heard Clary talk about while I was coming around again, early on._

"I see your awake," Clary said.

"Yes, I am. What happened? It feels like my stomach has been ripped to shreds!" Carol said.

"It was. But I healed you before you could die," Clary told her.

Carol looked around. When she saw the man, she gasped. He had dark hair that was spiked up and had glitter in it. A lot of glitter.

_He's probably gay. _

Something tickled at the back of her mind. A name.

"Magnus?" Carol gasped.

Magnus' cat eyes widened.

"Carol?"

"How do you two know each other?" Clary asked.

"Because a blonde woman came to me many years ago, and told me to permanently take away her sight, and give her a new family," Magnus answered.

Carol's jaw dropped.

"Are you trying to say you gave me away to another family? Who's my real mother?!" Carol demanded.

* * *

**I know its really short! Sorry. But I have tons of tests for tomorrow and friday. So I won't be able to update a chapter until Friday night or Saturday.**

** But please review. And thank you to the people who have reviewed and followed/favourited my story.**

** Julia**


End file.
